Jaeger Designer
The is an official app provided by Warner Brothers Studio's official website for Pacific Rim. The website allows users to create their own specialized Jaeger with up to four design options that include, but are not limited to: Country, poster background, a personalized name (example: "Kaiju Crush"Design Your Own Jaeger at PACIFIC RIM Website) and the physical condition of the Jaeger itself (oxidized, battle scarred, and weathered). Alongside the designer app, the website contains a virtual training session. Parts that You Can Choose From Head Components 90ER11 Amber Platinum Visor Shield * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * This advanced photochromic visor is segmented into four distinct sections, offering greater situational awareness to the pilots within. MGS112 Recharging Energy Cell * Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * This oversized power port holds unprecedented energy reserves and incendiary fuel, while acting as a strong visual decoy for kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. Hive-Visor Lens-Shield * Jaeger: Gipsy Danger *This detachable head acts as the nerve center and cockpit for the Jeager's pilot team. Features and escape pod, spinal plating for improved integrity and Hive-Visor Lens-Shield. Chest Piece Components T-16 Angel Wing * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * These giant back mounted fins enable the Jaeger to maintain balance during the turbulence of supercharged burst lunges and evasive maneuvers. Chest Conn-pod "Atmoscan" * Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * Mounted at the heart of the torso frame, this unorthodox conn-pod location gives the Jaeger pilots one of the most secure cockpit environments a Jaeger pilot could ask for. Nuclear Vortex Turbine * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * The last Nuclear Vortex Turbine in the service of the PPDC. Though discontinued, the energy core was one of the most powerful nuclear combustion systems ever used in combat. WMB2x90 AKM Chest Launcher * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * This six barrel Anti-Kaiju missile launcher is based with an arsenal of 18 individual K-Stunner Warheads. Upper Arm Components Mk5 Stabilizing Upper Arm * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * These lightweaight curved arms offer increased flexibility and balance for burst combat. Mk4 Heavy Armor Upper Arm *Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * The heavy armor arm offers increased defense capability as well as improved stance for punching maneuvers Mk3 Light Armor Upper Arm *Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * the Mk3 upper arm offers lightweight and layered armor plating for improved speed and defense capabilites. Lower Arm Components Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * With adjustable retractors, these formidable blades are laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy. Z14 Tesla Fist * Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * This hammer-like fist holds a highly charged Tesla-cell S-II Pulse Launcher * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * The S-II Pulse launcher fires an orb of pure darkmatter at its target. Successful strikes disrupt the molecular reality of Kaiju biology. I-19 Plasmacaster * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * This Particle Dispersal Cannon was one of the first energy casters deployed in the Kaiju conflict. Designed to simultaneously wound and cauterize the Kaiju anatomy. GD6 Chain Swords * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * This chain sword offers the Jaeger the close-range strike efficiency to slash and restrain the Kaiju predator from any angle. Upper Leg Components Gravity Capacitors * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * Advanced Motion-Sensing stance adjustors allow for a much wider range of movement without compromising balance. Pendular Sockets * Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * The upper hip pendular sockets offer stronger stance anchoring at the price of more sophisticated motor functions 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drivers * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * These "40 engine blocks per muscle strand" allow for increased locomotion Lower Leg Components Mk5 Lightweight Shin * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * This lightweight shin offers improved flexibility and balance during burst combat. Mk4 Heavy Armor Lower Leg * Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * This heavy duty leg offer increased stance and armor. 08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * These activated carbon ports channel seawater through the circulatory cooling system to prevent overheating. Feet Components Mk5 Lightweight Foot * Jaeger: Striker Eureka * The Mk5 lightweight foot offers improved flexibility and speed. Foot Spikes * Jaeger: Cherno Alpha * Deep earth spikes, explosively deployed into the ground at the Jaeger's feet, are designed to anchor the Jaeger to a single spot. Mk3 Armor-plated Foot * Jaeger: Gypsy Danger * The Mk3 plated foot offers improved stance for close range combat. Gallery Of Examples Kaiju Crush.png|001. Kaiju Crush - New Zealand HOLY PALADIN.png|002. Holy Paladin - Philippines JaegerPoster3.png|003. Bravo Hercules - United States JaegerPoster PH.png|004. Deus Ex Machina - Philippines Albert pacific rim jaeger.jpg|005. Raptor Angel - Indonesia File:Anatolia_Sultan.png|.006 Anatolia Sultan - Turkey TrafalgarMonarch.png|007. Trafalgar Monarch - United Kingdom JaegerPoster.png|005. Hellfire Omega - Malaysia JaegerPoster2 flag.png|008. Saint Giong - Vietnam. JaegerPoster2|009. White Blade - United States Rong Tim|010. Rong Tim (Dragon Heart) - Vietnam WHITEGLINT.png|011. Weiß Blinken (White Glint) - Germany paleojavanicus5.png|012. Paleojavanicus - Indonesia Cyan Cypher.png|013. Cyan Cypher - Philippines T.O.L.D.I..png|014. T.O.L.D.I. - Hungary ANNIHILATOR.png|015. U-Type Annihilator - Phillipines JaegerPosterIT.png|016. Omega Thunder - Italy 1014311_187646654729550_1012337317_n.jpg|017. Centurion Alpha (Italy) MATADOR GREGORIO.|018. Matador Gregorio - Philippines LambdaTropic.png|019. Lambda Tropic - Philippines JaegerPoster020.png|020. Marine Alpha - United States Bladehead.png|021.Bladehead-Philippines JaegerPoster022.png|022. Urdnot Destroyer - Canada Bangis Kidlat.png|023. Bangis Kidlat (Fierce Lightning) - The Philippines jeepney danger 1.png|024. Jeepney Danger - The Philippines YONG SANYANG GGUN Korea.png|025. Yong Sanyang-Ggun - South Korea JaegerPoster5.png|026. Big Moctezuma - Mexico New Tikal - Guatemala.|027. New Tikal - Guatemala CZ - Lion.png|028. Two-tailed Lion - Czech Republic !JaegerPoster5.png|029. Karinyo Brutal - The Philippines Saber Delta.png|030. Saber Delta - Canada Shiva Omega.png|031. Shiva Omega - India Cascading Infinity.png|032. Cascading Infinity - Canada 033. Outlaw Rising - United Kingdom.png|032. Outlaw Rising - United Kingdom JaegerPoster1.png|033. Assassin JaegerPoster1111.png|034. Akagi Alpha Omega.png|035. Alpha Omega - United States Raptor Eagle.png|036. Raptor Eagle - United States Kangaroo Jaegar.png|037. Kangaroo - Australia GARUDA.png|038. Garuda - Indonesia JaegerPoster.png|039. Great Icarus - Indonesia JaegerPoster3.0.png|040. Noveria Alpha - Russia eagle-titan.jpg|041. Eagle Titan - Philippines LeviathanOmega.png|042. Leviathan Omega - New Zealand AB1.png|043. Armour Bearer - Marshall Islands Alpengeist.png|044. Alpengeist (Alpine Spirit) MK-DESTINY|045. Mk-Destiny - United States Excelsior Delta.png|046. Excelsior Delta - Laos 150442 679547628727533 2018804416 n.jpg|047. Mighty Warrior - VIetnam TaiwaneseJaeger.png|048. Ali Shan - Taiwan JaegerPoster - Kaizer Alpha 02.png|049. Kaizer Alpha (Philippines) Pacific_Rim_Jaeger_-_Sabre_Alpha1_By_Paddy-One.png|050. Sabre Alpha (Philippines) Vietnam's soldier.png|051. Vietnam's Soldier - Vietnam Moto Cross Jaeger.png|052. Moto Cross - United States Killer Jaeger.png|053. Killer - Russia Jaeger Man Jaeger.png|054. Jaeger Man - Vietnam Moma Cytia Jaeger.png|055. Moma Cyita - Germany Mosco Dera Jaeger.png|056. Mosco Dera - Russia Unicom Alpha Jaeger.png|057. Unicom Alpha - Bahamas JaegerPoster - Copy.jpg|058. Garuda Mk-II - Russia Huracan Jaguar.png|059. Hurakan Jaguar - Bahamas Axe canoon.jpg|060. Axe Canoon - Indonesia TurkeyJaeger.png|061. Black Heaven - Turkey JaegerPoster_BLACK TALON 2.png|062. Black Talon ottomanslap.png|063. Ottoman Slap - Turkey GYPSY DANgER MK-IIS.jpg|064. Gypsy Danger MK-IIS - United States GYPSY CHAR COSTUME.jpg|065. Gypsy II Char's Costume - Japan Garuda mk III.png|066. Garuda MK-III - Indonesia Auric Guild_Jaeger.png|067. Auric Guild - Singapore PeruJaeger.png|068. Peruvian Jaegger Breyzith.png|069. Breyzith- Perú Bullpix.png|070. Bullpix- Perú Ranfurlyshield.png|071. Ranfurly Shield - New Zealand Mattz479 pic 1.png|072. Kapre (Tree Demon) - Philippines JaegerPosterRO2.png|073. Ulf Dracun - Romania AngelSalvation.png|074. Angel Salvation - Philippines Asure Shadow.png|075. Asure Shadow - Japan volcan.png|076. Volcan Catapult - Indonesia zhaoze_lion.png|077. Zhaoze Lion - Singapore 075._Hang_Tuan_-_Malaysia.png|078. Hang Tuan - Malaysia JaegerPoster.png|079.Jaeger King - United States Omega_Liger_Jaeger_Poster_02.png|080. Omega Liger - U.S. JaegerPoster1111111.png|081. Night Phalanx - Canada JaegerPoster_-_HEVI-GAT.png|082. HEVI-GAT - Philippines Jester.png|083. Jester Showdown - Australia GRay.png|084. Geuzen Ray 1011870_533649923365952_536632053_n.jpg|085. Spider Death MK1 - Guatemala Crux.png|086. Crux - ??? Lucky Boy.png|087. Lucky Boy - Philippines Longsword Fury.png|088. Longsword Fury - France Deadly Condor1.png|089. Deadly Condor - Chile JaegerPoster terror.png|090. Terror - Chile Bronze Age.png|091. Broze Age - Chile JaegerPoster2.png|091. Bronze Age "Rusty"- Chile Agito Edge.png|092. Agito Edge - Japan JaegerPoster4.0.png|093. Type 0 Nirvash - Japan JaegerPoster5.0.png|094. Devildog Ruler - United States JaegerPoster6.0.png|095. Mountaineer Blue - United States CometaRossa.png|096. Cometa Rossa (Red Comet) - Italy Sabre Omega 2.0.png|097. Sabre Omega - Philippines Ultimate Jaeger.png|098. Ultimate Jaeger-United States Golden Hero.png|099. Golden Hero - United States External Links * Pacific Rim - Jaeger Designer - Warner Bros. References Category:Jaegers Category:Tie-Ins